Cakeopa
by NikkiW001
Summary: Miss Cakeopa is a sad lonely old woman, but will she stay that way forever, or could one tiny voice fix everything?


Nicole Wittstruck

**Samuel Cakeopa **

One day in the beautiful land of Japasia, an old lady named Samuel Cakeopa stood in her kitchen making thousands and thousands of cakes. Now Samuel was an interesting senior citizen. She wasn't just an old lady but she had a tail and a nose, whiskers, and ears like a cat. Mrs. Or I should I say miss. Since she never had any friends because of her strange and unusual disease of kittymonstrosis. When she was a little girl everyone made fun of her for it and she soon became depressed. As she got older the depression got worse and she just didn't know what to do with herself. One day when she was about sixteen she decided the she wasn't going to let a few mean words and a couple harsh stares get her down, so for the first time in eight years she left her house and went to the grocery store. When she walked in the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She was about to run away and go home when she remembered what she had said early. So instead, she put her hood up and ran to the back of the store and got what she needed. She bought sixty four cake mixes, eighty two containers of frosting, and all the cooking supplies she needed. She paid for the stuff and walked home. She then started baking cakes. She made tons of cakes, chocolate, white, yellow, strawberry, confetti cake, any kind of cake you could think of.

When she got older, her house was so full of cakes that she couldn't eat them all so she started feeding the cakes to her thirty seven cats. But unfortunately her cats started to get sick from all the cake and they started dying one by one. After the sixth cat died she got an idea and started making cakes out of cat food and shaped them like fish and yarn balls. Her cats stopped dying and became healthy again. She couldn't stop, for some reason when ever she stopped making cakes she felt sad again so she went back to the kitchen and started baking. Well, her house started overflowing; she didn't know what to do so she called her sister Sherry. When Sherry answered the phone Sam told her who it was and then the line went dead. Sherry had hung up on her. It was no surprise, it happened every time. Whenever Sam called any of her family members they all hung up on her.

The next day Sam got a letter through her door saying there was going to be a cake baking contest. Sam got really excited and decided she was going to enter. So she went to her closet got her dress with the matching white sweater and put it on. She grabbed her favorite kind of cake and walked out the door putting her hood up so no one could see her ears. When she arrived at the park where the cake contest was being held, she signed up and placed her cake on a table. The judges were looking and tasting all the cakes, but when they got Samuels cake, the wind started to pick up and blew her hood right off and her dress flopped around causing her tail to pop out. Everyone went dead silent and just stared. All of a sudden there was a huge roar of laughter followed by boo's and people yelling and telling her to leave and go back to her kitty litter. Sam started to cry and walk away when a little voice told everyone to stop. She turned around to see a little boy that couldn't have been older than seven. "Stop, just leave her alone, who cares if she looks different she's still the same as any one of us on the inside," the little boy had stated. "She may look different but she could still be a good baker," the little boy had stuck up for Sam again, and he walked forward and took a bite of her cake smiling. One of the judges went forward and took a bite of the cake. Everyone paused and it got dead silent. All of a sudden the judge slowly started to smile, "Well, that might just be the best cake I have ever tasted in my entire life," The judge had commented. Soon people slowly started to take bites of the cake and soon every single person had a piece of Samuel's cake in their mouths. Sam had won and she used all the money to by supplies to make cakes.

The next week there was a knock on her door. This startled Samuel; she had never had a knock on her door before. She opened the door to see the little boy who had stuck up for her standing there. He told her to follow him and she did. When they arrived to the place, there was a big building with a tarp over it. The little boy clapped and then some people moved the tarp revealing, _**Cakeopa Cake Factory**_, written in big letters. Sam started crying and the little boy said it was for her and that the town would love it if she would make cakes for everyone. Samuel said yes and the town cheered,

From now on if you look up in the sky, you will see the stars forming a cake to remind you of what Samuel Cakeopa went through, and that a person's a person no matter what you look like or if you have a strange disease.


End file.
